Mapping information of buildings and other structures may be useful for a variety of purposes. For example, emergency personnel, such as firefighters or police officers, may want to know the internal structures of a building before entering the building. This may lead to increased effectiveness of the actions that the safety personnel may take within the building and, in some cases, may increase the safety of the emergency personnel within the building. Additionally, mapping information may be useful for commercial purposes, such as for commercial transactions involving buildings and/or other properties.